Impossible
by alyssasmile
Summary: Harry actually threw his heart out and began to trust the other boy. Then that boy broke Harry's heart and threatened to drag Harry through the mud. Now what's the poor boy to do? Slash, Harry/Draco.


**Mkay, this is my first Harry/Draco fic and I'm a little scared. I hope you like it and I hope it's not too corny. **

** It's only rated T because I'm paranoid.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to J.K Rowling. Nor do I own the song 'Impossible.' That right goes to Shantelle. **

Harry had _known _it was stupid to trust Draco. To tell the boy his deepest secret, and to let him into his heart. He was going against all the rules he had set for himself years ago. But he hoped against hope and did it anyway.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

What he didn't expect was for it to end like _this._

Staring, he watched the blonde's lips moving, but he could barely take in what the other boy was saying to him.

"It was all a joke Potter. We all knew what a goody boy and recluse you were. But I was the only one to figure out _why. _But I did. And I have proof now. So it's over. I'm done with you. Go back to your Gryffindor buddies and watch as your name is dragged through the mud."

_And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did_

Without a backwards glance, Harry's now ex-lover left the room and slammed the door behind him, smirking. What Harry didn't see was his smirk drop off as soon as he was gone.

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them_

He fell to his knees, shaking, and wrapped his arms around his torso. Pulling in gasping breaths, Harry tried to figure out what had happened. Draco was gone? It was a joke?

Now what?

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

The next day he reluctantly walked into breakfast with Ron and Hermione, wondering what the reaction was going to be when people saw him.

Harry hadn't gotten any sleep that night, and it was obvious if you looked at him right. His eyes had grey shadows underneath them and his skin was fairly pale, but that wasn't the worst part. His eyes, those brilliant green eyes that had shown with happiness and love just yesterday were now dead and empty inside.

Ron and Hermione were concerned, and wondered just what had happened, but every time they brought it up he just shrugged and looked away. No answer was coming from him anytime soon.

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

Draco _hadn't_ just been Harry's lover, but he didn't know this. He was Harry's magical soul mate.

A magical soul mate was something that was only rarely found. It was sort of like a veela's mate. Once found, the wizard in question whose mate it was would be forever devoted to their mate. And once they had found their mate and figured out who it was, they would never be happy without them.

This was the only reason Harry had ever revealed his secrets to his once enemy.

_Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know_

Harry automatically glanced over to the Slytherin table when they entered the large room, but to his shock there was no one sneering at him or making rude comments or anything of the sort. They just ignored him like usual.

What was Draco playing at?

_Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know_

The last class of the day had ended and so far no one had made a single comment to him. Harry avoided looking at Draco for every minute, but by the time he was out for the evening he thought he was going to go insane.

Giving a vague excuse to his friends, Harry disappeared outside and went to sit by the lake. It was only the first day of school, and the only thing he wanted to do was leave.

How could he have been so _stupid? _He had known what Draco was like. The blonde had been in Harry's life for six years now, and the first five had been nothing even considerately friendly.

But coming back to school after his sixteenth birthday and seeing Draco on the train for the first time had changed everything. He hadn't known what was going on, but he did know the only thing in this world he had wanted was Draco.

But he was also freaked out, so that night he snuck out of the common room under his cloak and gone to the library. Once there, he had researched until he found out about magical soulmates.

_And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them_

He had decided to ignore the bond at first. But when Draco came knocking, he was unable to resist.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

Draco's words ran through his mind.

"_I love you Harry."_

"_Never leaving."_

"_You're safe with me…"_

"_It was all a joke Potter."_

"_I'm done with you."_

His knees buckled and he landed in the dry warm grass, staring over the lake.

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

It was two weeks after that faithful first day of school and everyone could see Harry wasn't doing well. He didn't sleep at night and barely ate at all, and he had lost all interest in the world. Looking at his pale skin and dull eyes, every person who looked at him knew something was wrong.

No one knew what, other than a certain blonde Slytherin that _still _wasn't talking.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did_

Harry _knew _he couldn't deal with this any longer. He needed a break. And he knew the perfect place to go.

During the summer Draco and Harry only saw each other once and that was the best highlight of Harry's summer. His blonde lover had come and gotten him from Privet Drive during the middle of the night and had taken him to a place in France by the sea. That was also the first night they had made love.

Harry remembered the place, and in the middle of the night he snuck out of the castle and through the gate. Voldemort was gone and the extra security defenses had been taken down, making it easy for him to get out of the castle.

But he knew that as soon as he passed through the wards the headmaster would know, so he hurried and apperated as quickly as he could.

Harry spent two days in France, camping on the beach where no one could find him.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

As soon as the black haired teen stepped onto the school grounds once again he was bombarded by teachers and students alike, all asking him where he had been. He refused to give an answer.

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

Giving one word answers, Harry tried to slip away from the crowd, but he was stopped in his tracks when he found his arms full of a blonde Slytherin who appeared to be shaking with relief.

Harry stared down at the boy in his arms as his ex-lovers scent filled his nose. Out of all the things he expected when he came back, this was _not _it.

But he wasn't complaining.

Especially not when a pair of lips came crashing onto his, almost smothering him. He instantly responded, eyes flowing shut and arms tightening around the other teen's waist. Arms came up and wrapped around his neck, causing him to dip his head even lower.

It wasn't until voices started breaking out, whispering in shock, that they separated. That was when Draco started speaking.

"What the hell were you _thinking? _Going out like that? Alone! Voldemort may be gone but Death Eaters are still roaming the streets, holding a grudge against the boy-who-lived! Which, in case you didn't know, is _you!" _Before he could go on any further, Harry covered his mouth with a hand, not saying anything. But as Draco looked up, he met confused green eyes that had lost much of their sparkle of the last two weeks.

Draco shook his head. "I never meant it. Any of it. I was just afraid, and that was my way of fixing it." The blonde scowled. "Obviously that wasn't true." He looked like he was about to start ranting again when Harry pressed his lips to his lovers.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are an idiot." He said, kissing him again. "You," another kiss, "are my," he pressed his lips to the blondes again, "magical soul mate." He said quietly, kissing him again.

Whitening, Draco stared at him. All purebloods knew of magical soulmates, and they were considered one of the most important things in their society. They also knew how much it affected them when their soul mate disappeared. "Bloody hell Harry! Why didn't you _tell _me?"

The dark haired teen cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yea, I was really going to do that after you told me it was all a joke and you were about to drag my name through the mud because I'm gay. Tell me Drake, does that make sense?"

Draco smiled at the nickname and shook his head. "Guess not, but still, wow. I can't believe I put you through that."

"I don't blame you Draco. I never will."

Both Harry and Draco flinched though when they heard the thump of a body hitting the ground and saw Ron lying there in a dead fate. They gave each other sheepish smiles and turned to face the crowds.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did…_


End file.
